


The Musical Instruments

by Ingenue_Umbrella



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenue_Umbrella/pseuds/Ingenue_Umbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was not drunk when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musical Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> This is so out of character. I’m so, so sorry that this exists.

The sound of a marching band could be heard faintly, chanting soon began after that. “Together, together, together everyone. Together, together, come on lets have some fun.” Clary’s eyes widened as the chanting grew in volume.

"Jace, what did you do?" Isabelle asked with caution.

Jace looked offended. “Nothing! Besides that chanting is probably from outside. You know how mundanes are.”

Isabelle relaxed a little after that statement but soon tensed up again when she heard the music and chanting come nearer. “Together, were there for each other every time. Together together come on lets do this right.”

The doors flew open and an entire school looked to be on the other side. The Shadowhunters grabbed their weapons, ready to fight as they crowded into the small room and a shaggy haired boy stepped forward. “Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out.” A huge creepy smile was plastered on his face as he sang.

"Yeah, yeah." Added some of the other people, whom were dancing and busting moves in the background.

The four Shadowhunters shared looks of confusion at this. Jace stared at them in shock, it wasn’t often he was caught off guard. “What the fuck…?” Clary backed up a bit, she had heard rumours about a school down in Salt Lake City singing about everything. It turned out the rumours were true.

"That all our dreams have no limitations." The shaggy haired boy continued as he danced around the room, partying with his fellow comrades. "That’s what it’s all about."

The Shadowhunters were not quite sure what to make of the situation and panic was briefly seen on Jace’s face before disappearing just as quickly as it had come.

A latino teenager stepped forward. She was in a white dress and had hair as black as a raven. “Everyone is special in their own way. We make each other strong.” She wandered over to a girl with short frizzy hair and glasses. They stood back to back for a few moments. “We make each other strong.” They sang in harmony.

"How do we stop this?!" Clary cried.

Jace’s eyes widened when the stele wouldn’t work.

"We’re not the same. We’re different in a good way. Together’s where we belong."

Then all the of the strange people began to dance and sing in perfect timing. It was fucking weird. “We’re all in this together. Once we know that we are, we’re all stars and we see that. We’re all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come true.”

Clary’s eyes widened and she edged nearer to Jace. “They’re making a song from what you’ve said, Jace. I’ve heard of a school up in Salt Lake City who do that.” Clary paused, thinking. But if they are this school then how were they here?

"Together, together, together everyone. Together, together, come on lets have some fun." The chanting started up again. Alec was flipping his shit. How did these strange people get into the Institute? It was impossible. Were these downworlders? How come they had not picked up anything on the Sensors? One flicked her hair and did a pose. She twirled a lock of her hair in her hand and smiled creepily. Isabelle took a step back, her hand resting on her whip. What the fuck was going on? "Together, were there for each other every time. Together together come on lets do this right."

"We’re all here and speaking out with one voice." A blonde boy with a swanky hat stood on Hodge’s desk, his actions over emphasised. He reminded Clary of Magnus Bane. Clary screamed at the sudden appearance of the boy and clung onto Jace’s toned arm. He winked at Alec, who was still flipping his shit but now blushing and flipping his shit. "We’re going to rock the house." He leapt off the table and did a twist in front of Jace and Clary. He leaned back and was automatically lifted into the air by the crowd. He was passed back over the top of the crowd as he sang. "The party’s on now everybody make some noise come on scream and shout."

He was tossed into the air and the crowd parted. The blonde boy with the swanky hat landed on his feet behind a blonde girl. She paraded forward, grinning at her companions. We’ve arrived because we’re stuck together, champions one and all.”

Then came the synchronised dancing again. “We’re all in this together once we know that we are, we’re all stars and we see that.”

"My ears, they bleed!" Cried an overdramatic Jace. "Cover your ears, Clary." Clary did as she was instructed.

 

“We’re all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come.” The mass mob of people kept going. We’re all in this together. When we reach. We can fly. Know inside. We can make it. We’re all in this together. Once we see. Theres a chance. That we have. And we take it.” Clary watched as about dozen people in red and white uniforms came forward through the crowd and moved from side to side, making jerky movements like a cat. “Wildcats sing along. Yeah, you really got it goin’ on. Wildcats in the house.” The chanting was heard throughout the crowd and grew in intensity as the mob of people began to bust some swaggy moves again. “Everybody say it now. Wildcats everywhere. Wave your hands up in the air. That’s the way we do it. Lets get to it. Come on everyone!” The mob of people struck different poses as the song ended. Then the music faded away and it was safe for Clary to remove her hands from her ears.

Coming to the end of their flamboyant routine a boy with shaggy brown hair stepped foreward, a creepily happy smile was plastered on his face. “My name’s Troy, Troy Bolton. One of you summoned us.”


End file.
